


constellations sparkle in my dreams

by yaotomes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 'ryan kokona has a boyfriend in canon' not anymore, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also. idk anything abt magical kokona so like. its based on sailor moon too lol, background Matsuri if you squint, hi this was a req and idk how to write nagi so please be gentle with me awsrdtfyghuj, title is AGAIN from the sailor moon OP but that was Fitting for nagi, vent write but like not depressing just short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaotomes/pseuds/yaotomes
Summary: Nagi pouts for a second before forgetting himself, and smiles down to his lover.“Would Yaotome-shi rather have a romantic scene with me?”





	constellations sparkle in my dreams

“Isn’t this a rerun?” Gaku asks from his place on Nagi’s bed, head in his boyfriend’s lap; squinting at the flat screen to process if this was indeed familiar or just a mistake on his part.

“Gaku,” Nagi starts, playful seriousness in his tone. “You dare to challenge my Magical★Kokona knowledge?”

Gaku sighs a laugh. “Nah. Just could’ve sworn I’ve seen Kokona have this same romance scene with her girlfriend before.”

Nagi pouts for a second before forgetting himself, and smiles down to his lover.

“Would Yaotome-shi rather have a romantic scene with me?”

One hand cards lightly in Gaku’s hair, gently twisting strands around his fingers. Nagi’s other hand gently traces patterns over Gaku’s shoulder through his sweatshirt. The action relaxes him, and Gaku finds himself leaning into his boyfriend’s touch with a satisfied hum.

Gaku is a weak, weak man against Nagi’s charm, intentional or not, and after a stressful day he wouldn’t  _ not like _ to be pampered by the other. Physical attention in the form of having his hair played with was hardly unwelcome.

“Sure. I guess,” He teases, shifting positions slightly to look directly up towards the blond. “If you quit talking to me as if you don’t know me.”

Nagi’s eyes widen, expression ruffled as he processes what Gaku meant.

_ Ah, the honorific _ .

“What would you rather be called? My sweet?  _ My dear _ ?” Nagi asks, lifting one of Gaku’s arms dramatically to kiss the pulse point in his wrist. “Or... _ my prince _ ?”

Gaku is laughing again, more audible this time, before he uses the other arm to hook around Nagi’s neck; effectually yanking him down to lay next to him.

“My name is fine– although, you’re pretty cute when you try hitting on me.”

The older man pulls Nagi against him, keeping him in place with a tight embrace, and nuzzles into his neck.

“ _ Oh _ ...could it be, Gaku is embarrassed to be treated so sweetly?”

Gaku decided not to deign that with a response, instead kissing Nagi on the cheek before he continues speaking. “Could the other two not make it?”

“Work is holding them up late today, even at this hour of the night... _ very tragic _ .”

The other nods, reaching around to grab the TV remote.

“I guess you’ll have to put up with only me, then, huh?”

Nagi smiles, his expression softening as Gaku turned the TV off, and leans forward to grab the blankets. Once they’re settled again, he leans into his boyfriend again, resting his head on his shoulder and against the pillow.

“Gaku,” Nagi starts, voice gentler and more reserved.

“Hm?”

Gaku looks over after tossing the remote towards the small coffee table, and waits. Instead of speaking, Nagi simply moved closer to him, and sighed into the crook of his neck.

He smiles, petting Nagi’s hair and lifting the comforter over them both before leaning down to kiss over his face. The action causes Nagi to laugh and shy away from the touches; giving up shortly after to indulge in the affection.

“Should we get some rest?” Gaku continues, smiling lazily as his eyes grew heavy.

Nagi nods, returning the smile lightly.

“M’kay. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> a request from my writing account! i'm not the Best at writing Nagi so i'm trying to challenge myself.
> 
> follow my [main](https://twitter.com/gakulovemails) or my [writing](https://twitter.com/riskyboyfriend) twitter if u want more gays


End file.
